


Flying Camel

by Omegathyst



Series: Urban Dictionary Shorts [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Urban Dictonary, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Dan tries a new sex move on Arin, doesn't go as well as planned.





	Flying Camel

Dan was pounding Arin from behind, standing on his knees with his hands on his grumpy lover's ass cheeks. It occurred to him that there was a weird sex move that usually started out like this.

He lifted his legs up, screeching and attempting to flap his arms while keeping his dick in Arin's asshole. He lost balance and crashed into Arin's backside in a tumble of arms and legs.

"Dude! What the fuck just happened?" Arin laughed. "Please don't tell me you were trying another weird sex move."

"Guilty as charged." Dan kissed him. Arin knew him too well.


End file.
